conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2017 Marianan general election
The 2017 Marianan general election was an election held on 30 June 2017 to determine the government of Mariana. A fairly even standing and deadlock for major parties following the 2016 Marianan general election, as well as a corruption scandal involving the prime minister led to a second election in 2017. On election day, the Social Democrats and CDU finished first and second, though it was the Marianan People's Party's and FLP who made the most gains. No one party managed to get over 20 seats, and six got more than 10, making it clear that at least four parties wold be needed in any coalition. Background Following the 2016 election, formation of a government was slow and the GP-SDP-BM coalition could only achieve 40 of a minimum 50 votes. Further talks collapsed, and through the winter proposals were considered but none to a serious point. In May 2017 a scandal came to light whereby Peter Wostor had illegally used government money to fund the campaigns of family members and close associates who were running for positions in municipal government. Immediately afterward, the Social Democrats announced they would no longer back the Greens, and GP deputy leader Warren Sheraldin broke off from the party to form a new one, ECO17. Wostor resigned as Prime Minister and party leader, and new elections were called for 30 June. Election list This was the election list as of 30 June. 170 total candidates were added to the list. 13 parties were registered by the 10 June deadline, a record for Marianan politics. Opinion polls Opinion polls in the months ahead of the election had the Greens and Social Democrats leading the polls, just ahead of the CDU. The Green Party scandal in March saw their poll numbers significantly reduced, which interestingly coincided with MPP rising in the polls. Both the SD and CDU lost seats later in March, with the MPP and FLP gaining most. Results Preliminary results were announced at 22:00 on 29 June, with the final, official results published on 3 July. Aftermath Final results indicated that the Social Democrats finished in first place, though gaining no seats in the process. The CDU came in second, losing two seats to make it to 16. The Marianan People's Party, with their softened rhetoric gaining more support managed an increase of 13 seats to 14 total, making them the third largest in congress. Both the new ECO17 and SLP managed 13 each, with the FLP at 12. The YES wave faltered, with the party losing 12 seats. P70-Links returned to congress, SAP won two to finish with three and the Green Party lost 19, the biggest single drop for any one party ever. The two elected members opted to join ECO17. Early analysis has shown that no less than four parties are needed to form a government; at least five leftist parties are needed to make the 50% threshold, and all rightist parties together are not nearly enough to govern on their own. Government formation By early November discussion began over a potential minority SD/ECO/BM/FLP government, with either the CDU or SLP giving tacit support for confidence and supply. By the middle of the month a coalition between the four parties seemed a likely eventuality, and it became clearer that perhaps an arrangement with SLP would be most likely. On 18 December 2017, the minority coalition of the center-leftist Social Democrats, ecological ECO17, liberal Free Liberal Party and centrist Better Mariana was announced, with SD leader Pieter Van Buskirk proposed as Prime Minister. SLP abstained in order for the proposal to go through. Due to the Christmas holidays, the outgoing caretaker government led by Vandreck (as SD leader) will continue on an intermis basis until a formal handover on 9 January. Category:Mariana Category:Elections